The Boy Who Left
by riley.j.h
Summary: What if instead of staying with the Dursleys, Harry left. Never to return. (This is a just a few test chapters to see if anyone is interested, and if I enjoy writing it.)
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Surprise

1- A Birthday Surprise

Harry had never been what one would call a lucky boy. His parents had died when he was not much older than one. Leaving him in the custody of his cruel uncle Vernon and his uncaring wife Petunia. While they also had a son Dudey his age, he got almost no attention compared to him. Unless of course, you count all the verbal abuse directed at him. Then he got nearly as much attention as Dudley and quite possibly more. Although, even then it was only verbal abuse, or so Harry believed…

He was just starting his summer vacation, if one could call an endless amount of chores vacation. When he was harshly reminded his cousin's birthday was approaching very quickly.

While folding the man's extremely large underwear Vernon pulled Harry away from his chores to warn him of his "freakishness" as he not so tenderly put it.

The big man warned him "If I so much as sense any funny business out of you, you won't eat for a week."

"Yessir," Harry responded.

"Good, now get back to work those clothes aren't going to fold themselves you know," he spat. Then quickly added, "And when you finish with that make sure that you clean the Lounge as Dudley spilled some chips on the floor."

With that, Harry sighed and quickly got back to folding the laundry. While this would have surprised or even scared almost any other seven-year-old, Harry was used to such warnings from not just Vernon but, Petunia as well.

For a while when he was younger Harry used to hope that they would treat him better but, it soon became clear that they had no such intentions at least not anytime in the foreseeable future. For now, Harry did what he was told although he sometimes wondered if he even did anything at all as no one ever seemed to notice when he had finished a chore. Unless there were checking to give him a new one.

The chores seemed to increase exponentially in count while nearing the day of the party Harry didn't seem to mind as it kept him away from the incessant bullying dished out by Dudley and his friends.

But soon enough the day of Dudley's party came and all the guests started arriving at 10:30 a.m. in droves, their arms laden with presents for the birthday boy. Dudley made sure to stay at the door and greet his guests if only to get his grubby little hands on the presents. Harry, however, had his hands full not with presents but with food as he was cooking and would be serving the 15 or so guests. This was no small task as most of the guests invited were from Vernon's side of the family, meaning they could hold their fair share of food as he would say.

The family started off the party with many of the family members catching up with one another or just chatting about politics and whatnot. But Dudley soon got impatient and insisted on opening all of his gifts then and there. He opened 4 of his gifts before lunch was finally served which luckily for the guests food was the only thing more important to Dudley than gifts.

This proved to be a good choice as the food was fantastic although, none of the Dursleys would have told Harry that. Quickly after the meal, though Dudley got back to his presents opening them all quite aggressively and the whole ordeal was over quite fast. After that, many of the guests left quite soon but Vernon's sister Marge and cousin Hudson insisted on staying and talking mostly to Harry's great surprise about him. They talked in hushed whispers about the "runt" as they called him. While at first intrigued Harry soon learned that most of the things said about him weren't very nice.

"Why did you even take him in," asked Hudson.

"Petunia thought it was the right thing to do," replied Vernon with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I would have let him rot on that porch," chimed Marge.

They continued talking in this way for quite some time without ever realizing that Harry was listening to the whole thing all the while getting angrier by the second. He was able to control himself for a while he blew his last fuse quite soon.

"At least he didn't have to live with that drunken man and freak woman as his parents," stated Hudson as if it were a fact of life.

Harry at hearing these insults rose to him and said, "You shouldn't speak ill of people you've never even met."

Hudson was going to retaliate with some deep-cutting words when he realized he couldn't talk because his lips were stuck together, as were Marge's and Vernon's. This surprised them all but, Vernon seemed to recuperate first as he quickly stood out up knocking over his chair and began walking menacingly towards Harry.

Just as quickly as he had stood up he slapped Harry on his face with such force it knocked him to the ground, breaking his glasses on the way. Vernon swiftly picked him up and was about to hit him again when he was knocked over by an unseen force and Harry disappeared in a split second after.

Vernon soon realized his lips were unstuck and screamed at the top of his lungs, "GOOD RIDDANCE BOY, AND MAY YOU NEVER RETURN!"

…..

Harry found himself outside but had no idea how he got there. However, he couldn't think about it for too long as he realized what little he had for lunch started coming back up. He puked his guts out for at least two minutes. When finished he noticed that he was no longer at No. 4 Privet Drive, or as far as he could tell anywhere near there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Master Returned

2- Master Returned

Harry found himself outside but had no idea how he got there. However, he couldn't think about it for too long as he realized what little he had for lunch started coming back up. He puked his guts out for at least two minutes. When finished he noticed that he was no longer at No. 4 Privet Drive, or as far as he could tell anywhere near there. In fact, i seemed as if he was at an extremely large house possibly even a mansion. It was at this moment he heard a small voice behind him.

"What have I done?" the voice said. Harry quickly turned around to see a small creature with large ears standing there holding its almost comically large head in its hands. Once Harry understood this creature was alive, and speaking in English he screamed. The small creature, however, didn't seem notice and was still deep in its thoughts. Harry quickly got up the courage to talk to the creature though.

"Hello," he said somewhat softly and to no avail. This time he tapped its little shoulder and again said, "Hello." This time the creature noticed looking up. It then got a look of terror on its face and started mumbling again.

"Oh, tno….bad…...very upset….horrible mistake…"

Harry was starting to lose his patience however and asked the creature, "Can you please explain to me what just happened?"

The creature took a few deep breaths and finally introduced himself to the very confused boy. "Hello my name is Paddey and I am very pleased to finally meet you, sir."

Harry stunned by being referred to as sir was taken aback, but he quickly responded "Hello, I am Harry Potter," then he paused before asking, "What are you? And why did you refer to me as 'sir'?"

"Paddey is a house-elf, sir," he replied. "In fact," he continued "Paddey is your house-elf, master Potter."

"You mean I own you," Harry said astonished. Then quickly added, "Do I own any more house-elves?"

"Yes sir, my family has been in the Potter family for almost 3 centuries now. Also, you own many house-elves, I don't know the exact number. However your head House-Elf would know exactly how many you have. But first, we must go inside," he stated as he gestured to the large house.

"What no, I don't even know who lives there," Harry responded.

Paddey chuckled to himself and then said, "Master owns this house and many others."

Harry was appalled, he owned a house, and multiple at that. He was in so much shock he barely even noticed when Paddey led him by his arm into the house and sat him down in a very elegant chair.

"Would you like to meet your house-elves now? They have been eager to see you again for almost 5 years," Paddey said.

"Yes, but how do I do it?" Harry replied.

"Simple just call your head house-elf Pinsy and she'll take it from there. Now, if you excuse me I have to get back to work." This was followed by a loud pop and Paddey was gone.

Harry was still wondering what had just happened when he unconsciously said, "Pinsy."

Another loud pop and a small but stern-sounding voice said, "How can Pinsy help master?"

"First off, how do you just appear in one place or another?" Harry asked.

Pinsy replied, "Well you wizards call it apparating but for us, it is more like fading to a new place for us." She then demonstrated by going slowly to the other side of the room and he could see how it looked like she was slowly leaving one place and rematerializing in another.

Harry just sat there with his mouth open and said, "Wow... can I do that?''

Pinsy replied, "I'm not sure I've never taught a human to do it."

Harry tucked that information into his brain for later use. Then, he asked Pinsy, "Could I meet all the other elves?" Pinsy answered, "Certainly I'll call them at once." Pinsy quickly faded and then reappeared accompanied by about a dozen other elves. She apologized and said that she could only get the elves from this house. Then, she introduced them all and after she had finished Harry told Pinsy he didn't think he could remember all the names. She just chuckled and told him that they would introduce themselves more until he did. While Harry was just pondering the events of the day Pinsy asked, "Is there anything more Pinsy can do for master?" Harry replied there wasn't so Pinsy said, "Very well I will come and get you when it is time for bed."

With that, Harry went back to the lounge and rested on a couch, after all, the events of the day were very taxing.

Harry had dozed off when he was awoken with a start at the sound of a doorbell.

He moved to answer the door and when he did three people were standing outside; two adults and a girl around his age.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want to keep people waiting as its already been nearly 3 weeks since the first chapter. (I promise to have the next one out sooner.) Anyway thanks to those people that reviewed it means a lot to me, especially since it is my first story. BTW I don't own Harry Potter or any Cannon characters. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Visit

3- An Unexpected Visit

"Hello, little man," said the person Harry assumed was the father. He continued, "Can you please get your parents please."

Harry responded, "I haven't got any parents."

The man looked stunned for a moment and then finally spoke, "Well then can you please get your guardians."

"I'm the only person at this house," Harry replied. "When will they be coming back then?" the man asked. Harry answered, "Umm...never I'm the only person that lives here." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT LIVES HERE?" the man yelled as his temper blew. Harry quickly backed up into a corner and curled up. The man approached him to see what was wrong but, this only made Harry whimper in fear. At last, the little girl spoke up, "Dad get away from him, you're scaring him!" The man hesitated for a second and then started to back away. In the silence, the only noise that could be heard was Harry whimpering "No no, please no." As the little girl slowly approached him she said in a soft voice. "Hi, I'm Hermione and I'm not going to hurt you." The whimpering slowed down as she got closer. "Can you please tell me your name," she continued. "H-ha-harry P-potter," he responded. Hermione's parents looked at each other in stunned silence trying to figure out how she knew what to do. "Well, Harry Potter can I give you a hug," Hermione asked. "W-why would you want to give a freak like me a hug," he responded questioningly. "Oh, Harry I don't think you're a freak at all," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up but, soon he relaxed and said, "Thank you." When he had finally calmed down Hermione released Harry and said, "Why don't you come home with us today Harry." "OK," was the only response she got from the frightened little boy. Hermione reached her hand down to help him up but when their hands touched there was a bright blue light that engulfed both of them.

After the light, the two adults just looked on in stunned silence. However, when Hermione's mother came to her senses and saw her daughter crumpled to the ground next to the boy they had just met. She went into full mother mode, rushing over to her unconscious daughter and trying to wake her. When it was clear that wasn't working she attempted to pick up her daughter and motioned for her husband to do the same. But, when they picked them both up to try and move them to a hospital they both seized up.

It was at this moment when another much older man with a long white beard showed up behind the family. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the old man stated. "And who do you think you are?" The woman asked. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," the man returned matter-of-factly. "And you," he continued. The man now stepping in replied, "Dave and Jean Granger. And this," he motioned to the two children. "Is our daughter Hermione and a boy we just met called Harry Potter."

After a few stunned moments of silence, the old man just mumbled to himself, "It can't be." But, sure enough, it was and, although he had no idea of how the boy had gotten here. It was clear that a massive amount of magic was just released. But, he couldn't get into that quite yet. After he had asked the Grangers what had happened he decided to tell them the news. Their daughter was married.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MARRIED!" Mr. Granger rightfully exclaimed. "SHE IS SEVEN YEARS OLD. SHE CAN'T BE MARRIED!" He continued. When the man had finally exasperated himself Dumbledore said, "As I was saying she is married in the wizarding world-" "The wizarding world. What are you talking about?" An irritated Mr. Granger asked. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll show you," Dumbledore said as he waved his hand and two ornate and comfy looking chairs appeared out of nowhere. "How did you do that?" Came the quiet voice of Mrs. Granger. "Well you see, I am a wizard and so is little Harry there and, your daughter Hermione is a witch," came the reply. After a slight pause, "I suppose it does make sense, Hermione has always had strange things happen around her," Jean stated. Her husband was too shocked to do anything but nod with his surprisingly calm wife. "I had always heard the stories of my Great-Grandmother Catherine who had claimed to be magical but, I never believed them to be anything more than fairytales," she continued. It was at this moment that the two children began to stir, hands still clasped. "This isn't over old man," Mr. Granger warned as he along with Mrs. Granger went to help their daughter up.

When Harry woke he felt much calmer than he could ever remember. Normally holding on to someone else's hand would have made him very anxious. But, there was something very different about this girl almost as if he could feel that she wasn't going to hurt him. Harry then noticed the two adults standing over him and went into full panic mode. If it wasn't for the girl somehow calming him down he would have curled back up into a ball as his instincts pushed him to do.

The adults helped move them both to a couch, trying to separate them at first and then realizing it was no use as their hands were almost glued together. Once everyone had settled into their chairs the man started with an introduction, "Hello Harry, Hermione, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-" Harry snickered at the thought of a school for witches. However, it appeared Dumbledore did not notice as he just continued, "-and I am here to congratulate you on your marriage."

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I couldn't resist another cliffhanger. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out in about a week. Please be sure to review as it encourages me to write faster knowing people want more. Also, ask any questions in reviews and I'll DM you with an answer as long as it isn't a spoiler. ;-) I hope you are all as excited about the Harmony pairing as I am!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A House and a Home

4- A House and a Home

The two just sat in their chairs mouths so far open you could swear their chins were touching the floor. The man just sat there with an amused smile as he let the words sink in. But, not long after he continued his much-owed explanation to the Grangers and now Potters. He started by explaining the wizarding world to them and continued by telling the two children that they would both be a part of it in four years' time. While there were many objections and interjections while he was speaking he just kept going, silently vowing to answer all the questions he could when he had finished. A very thorough explanation of the wizarding world along with some demonstrations later, he found himself at the hardest part of the discussion.

Trying to explain how two seven-year-olds could get married.

He took a deep breath before beginning this explanation, "Now, in the wizarding world we have what are known as bonds. These usually happen after a couple is married but, in rare occurrences when a couple is meant to be what is known as a soul bond occurs." The old man heard someone try to say something in between his sentences. However, he decided it would be best to get it all out right now so he kept on talking, "These bonds are usually very rare but, they are surprisingly much more common in your family." He looked at Harry who suddenly seemed to have a great interest in his shoes. Dumbledore continued, "In fact, your parents had one such bond but, it didn't manifest until they were both sixteen. It seems that you two may have the youngest bond ever created which could lead to some problems. Especially as it is common for a soul-bonded couple to complete the bond by consummation." The Grangers looked quite worried before the man quickly added, "However, with this exception, I am sure they can wait at least until they are both ready. Even though this means they will likely have to stay in constant contact for at least one or two months." Mrs. Granger understanding the complications asked, "Does that mean that they will have t-" "Yes, they will have to sleep together," replied Dumbledore who sensed where the question is going. At this, the children looked at each other with wide and worried eyes. Even if deep down inside Harry was glad he wouldn't have to leave the side of his newfound and first friend.

"Well with that I shall be off. If you have any more questions I'm sure the house-elves would be more than happy to help," Dumbledore said with a hidden wink to Harry, which led him to believe that the Grangers would not know what they were.

After Dumbledore had disappeared with a loud pop that startled everybody Hermione not missing a beat asked, "What is a house-elf?"

A slightly grinning Harry replied, "Why don't I show you." Followed by, "Pinsy!"

A moment later and a pop was heard and a small creature was standing right in front of Harry and Hermione. "What can Pinsy do for Lord and Lady Potter?" Hermione was now grinning at being called a lady while the Grangers had very different reactions. Mr. Granger was taken aback and had stood up so quickly he nearly knocked his chair over. But, Mrs. Granger was greatly intrigued by the creature and was staring into its massive amber eyes.

"I would like to introduce my new uhh," he took a glance at Hermione who gave him a slight nod, "my new wife," Harry said.

"Oh, wonderful!" Pinsy exclaimed. "Us elves were all wondering what the magical surge was," she continued. Followed by, "Shall I prepare you a room?"

"No that will be okay," Mrs. Granger interrupted. "We will be going back to our house at least for the night," she stated. "However we would love to come back for lunch tomorrow," she quickly added when she saw the elf's sad face, which instantly brightened at hearing that.

"Excellent!" the elf said with a little clap. "Well…." she urged, "out you go, we have a lot to prepare for tomorrow." As she ushered them out the door they could hear her making arrangements in the background. When the door shut behind them Mr. Granger started chuckling when everyone looked at him quizzically he just said, "I just think it's funny that something so small can boss us around like that."

The walk to the Granger's house wasn't far but, it was enlightening to Harry. He realized that this was the nicest neighborhood he had ever seen filled with house 4 or 5 times bigger than the Dursleys. When they reached the Grangers' marvelous house and they stepped inside everyone was so tired they went straight to bed or at least that's what Harry and Hermione thought. However, the adults were just watching the two get ready for bed. When they eventually did get into the bed the two adults tensed up and, Mrs. Granger let out a silent sob at her precious daughter getting into bed with a boy.

Harry and Hermione oblivious to being watched snuggled up close to each other and talked for a short amount of time. But, neither had the energy to continue so they decided to call it a night. Right before they drifted to sleep Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, "Welcome home Harry." Those three words left him with a wider smile than he had ever had as he succumbed to his exhaustion.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the boringish chapter but, if I had made it any longer it likely would have been a cliffhanger. So, you're welcome. Anyway, it might surprise you to know that I'm not J.K. Rowling and that I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Thanks to all those that reviewed or followed it really pushes me to write more. Next chapter within a week! **

**-Riley**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Book Emporium

5- A Book Emporium

Both of the adult Grangers were asleep in their bed when they heard a bloodcurdling scream from their daughter. Both of them rushed to her bedroom thinking the worst had happened, that that boy had done something to her. They reached her room both wide awake with panic flipped on the light and saw their precious daughter crying softly into the boy's shoulder.

Hermione was having the worst night of sleep she could remember not that the girl had had many bad memories to compare it to. She was restless the whole night due to the dreams she was having. It had started when she appeared to be about four years old. That first dream had entailed her refusing to weed the garden for a tall and skinny woman that had told him to. The woman just stared at him for a short while before slapping him hard across the face and yelling, "GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU MAKE DINNER OF WHICH YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING ANY!" Hermione had just stumbled into what was apparently her 'cupboard' when she moved on to the next dream, or more fittingly nightmare. This continued for what seemed to be hours dream after dream of beatings and punishments that got progressively worse over time. The last one she had slept through had been a particularly brutal one that involved a fair amount of kicks and punches from a large and heavy boy whose name turned out to be Dudley, or at least she thought that was what she was saying when screaming for him to stop.

It was at this moment she put it all together. Those hadn't been dreams, they had been memories. Memories of the boy she had just 'bonded' with. That realization caused the small girl to scream in pain as she understood what the poor boy had gone through. She started crying into his soft shoulder before falling back to sleep a half-hour later unaware of either the adults standing in the door frame or the startled boy that had no idea what to do to soothe the crying girl.

The next morning's breakfast was a tense affair in the Granger household. Partially due to the fact that their seven-year-old daughter had to constantly hold hands with a boy they didn't know at all. But more importantly, the fact that something had made their daughter cry harder than she ever had the previous night. Dave couldn't suppress his curiosity any longer and had to ask, "We heard screaming last night, was there a problem?" This earned him a slight slap on the shoulder from his wife but she stayed silent out of her own curiosity. Hermione took a sideways glance at Harry who proceeded to once again have a great interest in something on the ground. Hermione gave a quiet sigh and then burst into explanation mode. She explained to her parents what she had been 'dreaming' and told them all about the horror and abuse she had seen. She then told her inquisitive parents about the correlation she made between the dreams and her new husband and informed them that was when she had screamed. Both of the Granger parents were in shock at the news. While Hermione had given Harry a bone-crushing hug right after she had finished her telling of the story. He had flinched away from it at first but eventually melted into the warm embrace of the first person he knew to care for him.

Even though not much breakfast had been eaten it was clear that everyone had lost their appetite. Harry started to clean up the table when Mrs. Granger insisted that he didn't have to do it. So, he shuffled back over to Hermione who had returned to her chipper self and asked him, "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

The quiet response came, "Aren't there any chores to be done?"

Mr. Granger intervened to answer, "Harry while you are here you will not be doing any sort of household work."

"Okay, Mr. Granger," came the shy voice of Harry.

"Please call me Dave," the man stated.

"Okay, Mr.- Dave."

Since Harry had no answer for Hermione's question they ended up in the library much to the dismay of Jean who told them to go outside and play. A reluctant Hermione led them outside and they played together. It was the first time Harry had ever gotten to do something like this. Between chores and Dudley's bullying, he had never had much time to play. Or for that matter friends to play with. But, soon enough it was time for them to go back to the house they had found Harry in, and have lunch as odd as it was. They walked together in their groups of two Harry still visibly uncomfortable being around the adults and was staying as far away as possible without letting go of Hermione's hand. When they arrived at the door it was Harry who knocked and just a moment later Pinsy opened the door and exclaimed, "Oooh you're here. Come in come in."

As Pinsy motioned them through the door they noticed how extravagant the house looked now that there was light shining through the windows and reflecting off of the magnificent chandelier. She motioned the group of four into the dining room and showed them to their seats. They had all just settled in when with a snap of her fingers Pinsy made the food appear on the table.

As all the food was served Pinsy turned to 'pop' off to the elves' quarters to eat when she heard the voice of Harry say, "Where are you going?"

"To the elves' quarters to eat," came the reply.

"Well, why don't you eat with us?" asked Hermione.

Pinsy snorted, "That isn't how we do things."

"You could bring up the other elves with you so we could meet them too," continued Hermione. Harry nodded his support with her plan. So it was that the elves ate with the wizards.

When lunch was finished Harry asked, "Dumbledore said you could answer some of our questions." Hermione squeezed his hand in anticipation of the response.

"Why yes, we can… well, the library can but, we can help you find your way around the library," responded Pinsy. Much to the excitement of Hermione and in extension Harry.

As they made their way to the library both of the children were awed by the elegant decoration of the house. When they reached the library Hermione thought they should rename it the book emporium and she voiced this idea just as soon as she got her jaw off the floor. Harry just chuckled and said, "I guess my parents liked books." And with that, they set off exploring the library.

Several hours later and they were still in that same room. After getting some direction from Pinsy Harry had picked a couple of childrens books as his reading wasn't very advanced. Hemione, on the other hand, had a stack of at least a dozen next to their couch. It wasn't until the Grangers had made them return home at four-o-clock that they moved from their comfortable position hand in hand on the couch.

**A/N**

**Sorry that this took so long but, I was on vacation and then became disinterested for a while. Please Review!**

**-Riley**

**BTW I don't own Harry Potter and company**


End file.
